


even in this state of you and i

by wastethenight



Series: teeny tiny treasures [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader as always, just you thinking abt your boy!, like really lowkey, lowkey body worship, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastethenight/pseuds/wastethenight
Summary: you, alone, but never really alone because you'll always have him in your thoughts under pink skiesaka the one where you think about how much you love yoosung





	even in this state of you and i

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO so after months of a very large hiatus i am sort of back, im working on?? three-ish stories rn but to hold people over i wanted to post an oldie from tumblr (where u can follow me to get exclusive content oooo) its super short tbh, i wrote it in like twenty minutes before bed one night. but i hope you like it! thank you for all your kindness! 
> 
> this was written to n preferably should be read to please be naked by the 1975  
> (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08QNekQkAgo)
> 
> title from medicine by the 1975 and slightly altered ("this" sounded better than "the" to me)

You love Yoosung so much, your heart aches looking at him even though you know he’s yours and somehow you were lucky enough to be his, but you have so, so much love for him. And you know he loves you, from the way he looks at you with the softest most sincere expressions and touches you so gently while always being reassuring, you know he loves you. Sometimes it’s unreal, his love feels cinematic like the boy in the films brings flowers every day to your work and who leaves sticky notes around the house telling you all these beautiful things about yourself on days you find it hard to believe any of them. He loves you like the boy who takes you to Paris and stares at you the entire time because you’re the prettiest place on the planet and you feel like home and safety, he loves you like the boy who purposes under the Eiffel tower but makes sure as many people pay attention to it as he can. He loves you like the boy next door who would rather walk through every level of hell than hurt you, the boy who holds your hands when you cry and tells you that it’s okay to say no to things and respects you just as much as he respects himself, if not more.

He loves every inch of you, always kissing your skin and giving you sweet kisses and promising you the stars in the sky while you say that you don’t deserve it and he says you’re right, you deserve more. You love every inch of him too, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and everything in between, he is the light at the end of the tunnel and you feel so blessed to have reached it. You love his hair, it’s so fun to play with and just shaggy enough for your likings, you love running your fingers through it when you kiss and running your hands over it and pushing it out of his face when he’s too stressed out to think.

You love the way his mind works when it isn’t fighting an internal war against itself, you love how he thinks and how he thinks everyone is so special and so worthwhile and gorgeous in their own way, you love how he thinks of you and what he thinks of you. You love when you can tell what he’s thinking just by looking at his eyes, oh god, his precious eyes, and the way his expression is turned. You love his nose and the way it smooshes against yours and how it feels against your skin when he’s pressing kisses everywhere. You love his mouth and all the unbelievably heartwarming things that come out of it, you love the tender kisses he gives you that come with the pinky promises and candle-lit secrets of all kinds. You love hiding your face in the crook of Yoosung’s neck when you feel too small for the world and you love resting your head on his shoulders on train rides home or at parties when your eyes are drooping and you just want to melt into him. You love the way his arms wrap around you, you love when he’s hugging you and you can feel his heart beat and nuzzle into his chest and feel like everything is going to be alright in the end.

You love his hands, they’re slightly bigger than you imagined, just like his feet, but you love them so much. You love their warmth and how it feels to hold them and you adore his fingers when they interlace with yours and pressing kisses to every single one, sucking on them every so often, but that’s a whole other story. His waist is perfect, everything about it, from how much it goes in to how it feels when you wrap your arms around him from behind in the morning with sleepy eyes as he’s cooking breakfast that’s far more than simple scrambled eggs. You love his hips and his cute little flat butt that he shouldn’t be so self-conscious about because it really is nice, it fits him just right. And his legs, you love his legs that stretch out so long. Yoosung’s hands down the lankiest person you’ve ever met but you’re so in love with it, in love with him, everything about him is flawless and you just want to cry because what did you ever do to be able to have this kind of connection with him?

From his soft thighs with just the faintest stretch marks on the inner parts, you love kissing them and talking to him about how much you love him, how much you love your sweet, beautiful boy, and resting your face on his lap and you love telling him how breathtaking he is because you want him to believe it so, so badly, he deserves to believe it so badly. You love his calves and the light hair on them, sometimes you tease him about shaving but also reassure him that you’re just joking and as long as he’s happy with his hair, or lack thereof, so are you. You love his ankles and his feet and the way sneakers look on him and how stunning he looks in Chelsea boots with his hair unclipped. You love his glasses and his voice and you love how he loves you and you just hope he loves himself, praying to all the gods you’d ever heard about that he can always find peace and always find the joy that he brings you in himself no matter what. 

You love Yoosung and you can’t believe he loves you but he does and all you want to do is kiss him right now and you bet everything you own that once he walks through the door of your shoebox apartment you are going to do just that and tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr (where it looks like ive been inactive for months but really i just lost my password but i have Returned lol):  
> burnbliind.tumblr.com
> 
> my ko-fi acc!:  
> ko-fi.com/burnbliind.tumblr.com


End file.
